


You’re back

by grbgcn2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Experimentation, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Kidnapping, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grbgcn2/pseuds/grbgcn2
Summary: Pidge felt something was off the minute she opened and stepped outside her door.





	You’re back

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it feels... off.

Pidge felt something was off the minute she opened and stepped outside her door.

The hallway, which was usually aglow in a soft turquoise color, was pitch black. Pitch black were the secrets of the unknown lied. Or where the monsters from her nightmares hid, ready to devour her.

She shivered as she continued walking, hands pressed against the cool walls to guide her. The soft humming of the Atlas, a slight breeze, and her breathing the only sounds she heard.

_ God _ , she thought as she continued to walk.  _ Now I know how Lance and Keith felt.  _ Another shiver fell down her spine.  _ Creepy. _

A few more minutes passed until she finally reached her destination: her lab. A safe haven from the nightmares she usually had. She sighed in relief once she’d entered, the door whooshing quietly shut. The calming turquoise light making her relax instantly.  _ Safe. _

Pidge stayed in her lab for a while, switching between tinkering and building on random projects- some half finished, others just a jumble of wires and metal scraps put together hastily.

Soon enough, Pidge was fighting off sleep. After a bolt turn and a yawn later, Pidge decided to call it quits, feeling a sense of accomplishment course through her.

The door opened as she walked toward it.

She froze. Blinked.

_ I must be tired. _ She thought.  _ There’s nothing there _ . Shook her head, trying to knock the sleep out of her.

Blinked again.  _ Nope, there’s something _ definitely  _ there. _

Something. Something was looking at her. A shadow with two glowing yellow eyes staring at her. She backed away into her room, the shadow followed, peeling itself from the wall.

Anger and fear flowed through Pidge as the shadow stepped into the light.

“How did you get in here!” She snarled.

Haggar’s lips twisted into a smile, sharp teeth gleaming. Her eyes glowing with delight.

Pidge didn’t even have time to react as she appeared before her and grabbed her by the neck- squeezing, choking.

Haggar’s evil laughter filling her ears as Pidge slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

 

Eight years passed.

Eight years since Pidge was last seen or heard of. Eight years of searching and hoping, of crying and dying.

Until one day, she just showed up, out of the blue. Matt was in her room, crying after another lead ended up blank.

“Matt?” His head looked whipped up. Tears fell down his face, in shock. She was right there in front of him, appearing out of thin air.

“Katie?” He breathed.

“Matt, what’s wrong?”

Matt launched himself at her, gripping her in a bone-crushing hug. He repeated her name over and over, running a hand through her hair as a way to prove to himself that she was there and as a source of comfort.

He didn’t even care about the tail, the fur, the big fluffy ears, the Altean markings on her cheeks. Hell, he didn’t even care about her glowing yellow eyes and fangs. It didn’t even matter to him that she didn’t look human anymore.

All that mattered was that she was back.


End file.
